Novum Trinitatis Sanguine
by Joha-M
Summary: Soy una chica normal, sin embargo, fui criada en un orfanato. Nunca me llamaron la atención temas sobre Matusaleos o incluso en mismo Vaticano. Siempre preferí estar fuera de esos asuntos, sin embargo un altercado hace morir a todas las personas que una vida consideré mi familia, no pienso establecer una propia, por mi cabeza nunca ha pasado el tema de enamorarme. Hasta que lo vi.
1. Chapter 1

_Cap. 1: _

_ ¿Qué luz es esta que ilumina al final del camino?, luce tan cálida, tan hermosa, tan llena de tranquilidad, tan... irrevocablemente inalcanzable. Pero… ¿Por qué estoy en medio de tal oscuridad, relajada y sin miedo a la vez?, eso es algo ilógico. Estoy durmiendo. ¿Pero por qué motivos escucho voces que me dicen que despierte? ¡Solo déjenme dormir! Esto que estoy viviendo es tan precioso. Solo quiero dormir. La luz se aleja cada vez más… ¡NO!, ¡NO TE VAYAS! _

_¿Qué es esa silueta que esta al final…? Es un hombre. Un hombre muy alto, tiene cabellos rubios, largos y lacios que llegan hasta la mitad de su espalda. No se parece a alguien que yo conozca. ¡Espera por favor! ¡Regresa aquí! ¡No huyas! Por favor…_

- ¡Casandra despierta! - volvía a escuchar de nuevo las voces - ¡Casandra por favor despierta!, vuelve con nosotros -

- ¡hay que tomarle de nuevo el pulso! Busquen algo fuerte para que huela y recobre el sentido – Decía otra voz conocida.

Aun seguía sin comprender nada, tenía los ojos abiertos, pero seguía sin entender por qué me decían que despertara. Estaba simplemente durmiendo, quería alcanzar a ese hombre que se alejaba cada vez más y más… no pude ver su rostro.

-sigue aun muy pálida, aunque se está recuperando otra vez –

-dime tu nombre - me decían las personas que tenia a mí alrededor, supongo que es para determinar si perdí la memoria o sufrí algún tipo de trastorno aun peor.

-Casandra Reicch – dije con voz temblorosa y apenas sonora. Sin embargo, aun no entendía qué había ocurrido, ya que todos estaban muy preocupados.

-dime qué edad tienes – volvía a decir la voz.

- 17 años- dije

Todos suspiraron profundamente, señal de que yo no estaba tan mal y me recuperaría rápido nuevamente. Cuando vi que las personas a mí alrededor se persignaban, dando a entender que gracias a Dios yo estaría mejor, pregunté a mi mejor amiga Artemisa lo ocurrido.

-sufriste una baja de tensión, casi pasas al otro lado, pero gracias a Dios estas mucho mejor – dijo ella al tiempo que acombada un mechón de cabello que se había escapado para posarse en mi frente, y continuó - te caíste, todos escuchamos un terrible golpe, y subimos en seguida a ver que había sido, te vimos en el piso tirada pálida, y casi sin pulso. Es por esa enfermedad… maldita _Rikettsia_ –

-pero no te preocupes, sabes que estoy en tratamiento - mi voz seguía siendo casi un susurro.

-¡pero aún así! , todo tu metabolismo se descontrola… ¡sobre todo tus hormonas! – dijo en un tono casi de regaño.

-jajaja - pude reírme un poco a pesar de lo q había ocurrido, a ese momento ya había recordado lo sucedido, mi cabeza había empezado a darme vueltas, y empezaba a ver como si una nube negra estaba invadiendo mi vista, y hasta ese punto, no recuerdo lo demás hasta que me encontraron tirada en el suelo. Y por supuesto, el sueño. Un sueño que luego tendré tiempo de contarle a Artemisa, cuando no haya casi gente. Continué mi conversación con mi amiga – jajaja. Pero por eso no te preocupes amiga, si se ve desde cierto punto de vista, me favorece que no me venga "eso" todo el tiempo –

-sí, amiga, pero te recuerdo que cuando te viene, es horrible, parece un lago rojo desbordándose – en ese instante reímos las dos – pero ¿qué tal y si andas por la calle y te encuentras con un vampiro? ¡No tendrías escapatoria segura!, ya que en seguida te chuparía la sangre como una sanguijuela –

-Art, deja de decir tonterías, eso no pasará… la ciudad de los "Matusaleos" está muy lejos de aquí, y ellos serían incapaces de venir a la ciudad de "Terranos" – dijo la hermana Hilda haciendo comillas al aire en esas palabras tan particulares – ¿y ahora te sientes mejor Cas? –

-sí, mucho mejor gracias – dije con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

-¿te quedarás cuidándola toda la noche Artemisa? – preguntó la hermana a mi amiga.

-por eso no se preocupe, yo la cuidaré – aunque yo sabía que eso no era cierto, estaba totalmente segura de que se dormiría antes de que apaguen las luces por la noche, tal como siempre lo hace.

-espero que cumplas tu palabra – dijo la hermana, y se fue de la habitación.

Yo me quedé pensando relajada en mi cama y, Art, al mirarla, ya estaba casi dormida. Reí por lo bajo.

La hermana Hilda era la persona que se había encargado de nosotros desde la primera que llegamos aquí. Ella y las otras hermanas nos educaron bien, pero sobre todo, siempre teniendo en cuenta nuestra principal prioridad que es servir al prójimo. Ciertamente yo no sé de dónde vengo, o quiénes fueron mis padres, si tengo hermanos o hermanas; aunque de algo sí puedo estar segura, que todas las personas que viven en esta casa, eran mi familia, siempre convivimos armoniosamente como tal, o eso creo. A veces suelo discutir con algunos de mis compañeros, ya que suelo a ser muy terca y un poco peleona. Pero aún así, me gusta este lugar.

Miré la foto que se encontraba a mi lado, puesta en un portarretratos, éramos todos nosotros, las personas que vivimos en esta hermosa casa; estaba la hermana Hilda, la hermana Glay, la hermana Gabrielle, mis compañeros, estaban Lucas (de 13 años, sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo, y las hermanas lo encontraron divagando en las calles), Ezequiel, Carlota, Amy (estos tres, son hermanos: La mayor es Carlota quien es un año mayor que yo, Ezequiel es el segundo hermano, y tiene 14. Amy es la menor, de 8 años, Artemisa (mi mejor amiga, tiene la misma edad que yo, y nos encontraron casi al mismo tiempo, desde que éramos unas bebes) y yo. Siempre el hecho de mirar esa fotografía me llenaba de alegría, de esperanza; renovaba mi Fe mucho más, me hacía saber que allá afuera, aunque desde hace ya mucho tiempo que se vive de esta manera, me hacía saber que si se podía combatir a este nuevo imperio que estaba gobernando desde hace IV siglos. Y cuando me refiero a nuevo imperio, me refiero a que desde que murió la Reina Esther Blanchett (400 años atrás), se posicionaron las personas que harían que su legado fuese para siempre; pero debe de estar a punto de terminar, siempre tuve la corazonada de que alguien con muchas agallas los enfrentaría, y que yo estaría viva para contarlo a mi nietos, aunque aun no sabía exactamente si de más grande me quisiera casar. De lo único que estaba segura es de querer ayudar a las personas. De acabar con este terrible régimen que se vive desde hace mucho tiempo atrás; también me gustaría que tanto humanos como vampiros pudiesen convivir como lo hacían cuando estaba en el reinado Esther Blanchett. Según lo que vimos en la clase de historia con la hermana Glay; Esther Blanchett, siempre fue la hereda al trono de Albión. Las hermanas nunca nos han llegado a contar la verdadera historia de ella. Sin embargo, nos enseñaron lo necesario.

_¿Hacia dónde llevara este camino por esta calle tan solitaria?, es de noche. Una chica no debería de estar caminando a estas horas por esta calle, y menos si no está acompañada. Esta haciendo frio, tengo mucho frio. El grito que intentó escapar de mi garganta no pudo salir debido al acontecimiento. Me quedé paralizada, mi mente totalmente nublada, cuando lo vi a él, el chico que invade mis sueños. Ahora está enganchado del cuello de una pobre muchacha que ni siquiera hace el intento de escapar del agarre de aquel. No me puedo mover, estoy inmóvil. Lo veo acercarse, cada vez logro ver más algunos de sus rasgos faciales. Su mandíbula era fuerte, y conllevaba a un mentón varonil, aunque lo hiciera ver molesto. No logré ver más arriba para determinar quién podría ser esa persona. En seguida lo tengo cada vez más cerca, pero yo sigo inmóvil. Jadeaba, el chico estaba jadeante, excitado por lo que se avecinaba. Mis gritos aun seguían sin salir de mi garganta. ¡Despierta!_

-¡Cas!, ¡Cas!, ¡despierta!, ¡Casandra despierta! –

Esuché los gritos de Artemisa alertándome que despierte, cuando vi a mi alrededor, del techo desprendían grandes llamaradas que lo cubrían completamente, observé la cara de mi amiga que aún seguía asustada por lo que estaba pasando. Yo estaba aterrorizada, pero uní fuerzas para agarrarla por el brazo y hacerla salir de la habitación, empujándola hacia la puerta, ya que ella estaba totalmente atónita, salté directamente hacia ella, para luego encontrarme con una la gran línea de fuego que se encontraba entre mi cama y la puerta. Corrimos hacia una salida, pero había fuego por todas partes, escuché los gritos que se propagan por toda la casa, pronunciando nuestros nombres, y los de mis demás compañeros, esto último casi me paralizó el aliento, sin embargo, decidí que no era tiempo de quedarme pensando cómo podría ayudar a los demás a escapar si apenas podía con Artemisa, así seguimos corriendo en busca de una salida para depositarla fuera del lugar. Paré un momento al notar que una de las ventanas de la sala se hallaba despejaba, luego de tanto forcejeo momentáneo, pude abrirla; hice que saliera mi amiga primero, cuando volví a escuchar los gritos, y me decidí a regresar para saber de dónde provenían, y eran de la parte de delante de la casa, eran los gritos de la hermana Hilda, para saber quién de nosotros estaba vivo.

-¡hermana venga conmigo! – Dije cuando por fin logré ver dónde estaba - hay una salida por la parte trasera. Yo la ayudaré a levantarse, tenemos que encontrar a los demás chicos – aunque ya sabía que era inútil que me siguiera, sus heridas eran tan graves que en un instante supe que no viviría mucho tiempo más. Este último pensamiento me hizo hiperventilar, estaba nuevamente aterrorizada.

- todos están muertos hija… ellos los mataron a todos. Excepto a ustedes dos, perdóname Cas, mi única alternativa fue encender fuego a la casa para que ellos se fueran, ahora ¡vete! no te preocupes por mí. ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! Y toma esto – me dio su crucifijo. Hice el intento de replicar, pero en cuanto le iba contestar, reunió fuerzas para darme un empujón hacia la dirección de donde yo había venido; con eso supe que de verdad quería que yo me salvara, y su mirada… su mirada decía muchas cosas; decía terror, compasión… Amor.

Gracias al efecto de la adrenalina, salgo disparada hacia la ventana trasera, pero detrás de mí, la casa ya se empezaba a derrumbar, me empecé a sentir débil, me sentía desfallecer, ya nada tenía remedio, ¡maldita sea! ¡Aún no estaba bien! Así moriría yo… y fue cuando lo vi. Apenas sí pude, pero alguien me agarró por la espalda. Atravesamos la sala y nos adentramos por aquella ventana donde deposité a Artemis. Me hizo caer directamente sobre la grama del jardín.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rápido, todo pasó tan rápido.

Abrí los ojos para darme cuenta que estoy en una habitación, muy diferente a la que yo solía conocer. El recuerdo del anterior suceso me hizo estremecer, y por mi cabeza pasaban imágenes, sonidos, que yo misma quería que se detuvieran, pero no lograba que esto sucediera, empecé a gritar, no quería ver como la hermana Hilda me decía que me fuera, su cuerpo apenas reconocible, ella, cuando me dijo que me fuera, estaba casi muerta. Empezaba a hiperventilar nuevamente, no sabía a quién llamar, no sabía que decir, estaba muda totalmente de palabras, solo podía gritar.

_Artemisa. _El nombre de mi mejor amiga había llegado a mí como una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Sentía el terror correr por mis venas, tenía miedo de que ella hubiese muerto como todos… como todos mis amigos… "mi familia".

-¡Casandra!, shhh shhh… - un hombre me tomo por detrás, y me abrazo tan tiernamente que casi creí q no era real – tranquila Cas, ahora estás bien, ya pasó todo, shhh… tranquila cariño… todo estará bien – me acunó en su pecho como cuando yo solía acunar a Amy, cuando en una tormenta con relámpagos, ya que era la más pequeña del grupo, yo la acunaba en mi pecho, le decía que todo estaría bien, que después de la tormento siempre venía la calma…

Logré calmarme. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ese hombre entró a tratar de consolarme, como una niña que llora porque se siente sola.

-¿ya te sientes mejor Cas? – pregunto él. Hice una leve afirmación.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. ¿Qué tal les va? Espero que bien. Pueden comentar si quieren. Gracias por leer la historia. Me inspira mucho Ion Fortuna, por lo que decidí hacer una historia de amor nueva con él de protagonista; aunque aquí las cosas están un poco cambiadas. Más adelante irán dándose cuenta. Saludos desde Venezuela hasta donde se encuentren. :3

Cap. 2:

No sabía de quién se trataba, solo sabía que era bueno, lo podía ver en sus ojos, en su sonrisa tan sincera que me indicaba que de verdad podía confiar en él o, tal vez, porque llevaba el mismo crucifijo que me había dado la hermana Hilda. Era muy parecido, la única diferencia era un sello de distinta forma que estaba grabado en la parte de atrás de este. El de la hermana Hilda son unos arabescos entrelazados, y que en el medio de estos decía la frase _Spíritus Sancti. _La hermana me había explicado que significaba el Espíritu Santo en Latín. Pero el crucifijo de este hombre decía _ In nomine _Patris

- creo que te diste cuenta de mi crucifijo – dijo el hombre sacándome de mis pensamientos – sé que se parece al de las hermanas Hilda, Gabrielle y Glay, que Dios las tenga en su santa gloria – acto seguido, se persignó.

_- _el crucifijo de la hermana Hilda - dije en voz baja al recordar que no sabía donde había caído.

-aquí esta, ya sabía que me lo pedirías – dijo él.

- gracias. Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres? – dije al momento en que me daba la reliquia, que ahora se convertiría en lo más preciado para mí.

- ¡oh! Sabía que me lo preguntarías – dijo al momento que me dedicaba una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus blancos dientes – yo soy el Padre Abel Nightroad, del Ministerio de Asuntos Sagrados en Roma, logre salvarte antes de que la casa te cayese encima. – me volvía a dedicar nuevamente una sonrisa totalmente honesta, al instante que me mostraba su placa que lo identificaba como tal.

Este hombre… el Padre Abel Nightroad, se me hacia conocido, aunque estoy segura de que nunca en mi vida había visto a una persona con estas características, y era muy extraño. No parecía ser un cura. Era un hombre muy alto, cabellos largos recogidos en una cinta con un pequeño lazo rojo. Usaba lentes para ver, y los de él son circulares y pequeños, que a veces me pregunto si lograra abarcarle lo suficiente como para que pueda ver bien, es un hombre joven, no sabría decir la edad con exactitud, es muy extraño para ser de esta época.

-qué maleducado soy, no te he preguntado si estás hambrienta, debes de estarlo, luego de dormir tres días seguidos, seguro que sí. Ya te traigo algo, y además iré a ver a tu amiga – cuando dijo amiga, sabía que se refería a Art, en seguida abrí más los ojos como signo de más información sobre ella. – no te preocupes, ella está bien, se despertó esta mañana muy cansada, le di de desayunar, y le dije que durmiera un poco más, ya que tú estabas aquí descansando plácidamente.

Hice un gesto como tratándole de decir muchas gracias, y luego él salió por la puerta. Me quedé pensando, sentía que no podía hablar, las palabras aun seguían sin salir. Me dolía mucho la garganta, sentía que si intentaba susurrar algo, aunque fuese solo un susurro, me dolería de tal manera que sentiría como si me estuviesen desgarrando ésta. Era fatal.

Traté de ordenar mis pensamientos, tenía tantas preguntas, sentía dolor por haber perdido a mis compañeros. Pero, ¿y si aún estaban vivos?, solo era cuestión de preguntarle al Padre Nightroad, quizá algunos de ellos de verdad estaban vivos, tal vez la hermana se equivocó al decirme que todos habían muerto, a lo mejor el padre había logrado salvar a alguien más, tal como lo hizo con Art y conmigo. Y, ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo la hermana cuando dijo que "ellos" los habían matado a todos…? ¿Por qué decía esas cosas?, tal vez se equivoco y vi algo, y creyó que había sido algo mas… pero, ¿y si fue el padre Nightroad el que los mato a todos?, y él nos quiso conservar a mi amiga y a mí para hacer quien sabe que cosas. ¡No, no puedo permitir que nos haga daño!, pero esto último tuvo que haber sido, quiere hacer algo con nosotras.

Decidí levantarme de la cama, necesitaba ir a buscar a ese hombre y amenazarlo si es necesario para que me dijese qué ocurrió y qué quiere de nosotras, y sobre todo, qué razones tenía para sólo salvarnos a nosotras dos en vez de a lo demás también. ¿Por qué nos querría a nosotras dos en específico?, y sobre todo, ¿Por qué dice ser cura?, no tiene aspecto de tal. Es raro, simplemente no se ve como uno.

Al lado de la cama se encontraba una mesa de noche, abro la gaveta buscando algo que me pueda ayudar por si el cura no quiere decir nada, e intenta algo contra mí. Pero no encuentro nada, camino hacia una de las puertas que se encontraban a los costados de la habitación, supongo que esta hacia donde me dirigía era la del baño, ya que la otra estaba abierta y daba hacia un pequeño pasillo. Así que entré en ella; busqué en la repisa que se encuentra arriba del lavamanos, pero seguía sin encontrar nada. ¡Mierda!, es que aquí no hay nada con filo que pueda usar para cortar.

Decidí salir del baño para ir hacia la otra puerta, salir de la habitación y ver hacia dónde llevaba ese pasillo. La hermana Gabrielle nos solía enseñar tácticas especiales de defensa, y siempre decía, que cuando nos sintiéramos amenazados por una persona que no conozcamos, siempre estuviésemos cautelosos, y tratasemos de conseguir algo que nos ayude para nuestra defensa personal. Nunca supimos por qué motivos nos enseñaba, solo sabía que si no lo hacíamos, reprobaríamos; y es que al igual que en una escuela normal, a nosotros nos enseñaron de todo, desde matemáticas y literatura hasta ciencias, filosofía religiosa, etc. De todo, incluso una vez la hermana Gabrielle nos obligó una vez a Carlota, Ezequiel, Artemisa y a mí, a ver unas pequeñas clases sobre como portar armas de fuego, con unas que ella misma tenía guardadas. Nos dijo que sin comentarles nada a las hermanas Glay e Hilda; ya que ellas siempre tenían miedo a tales, y opinaban que no era necesario que nosotros supiéramos sobre esas cosas. Nos enseñó a como disparar rifles (de asalto y de precisión para francotiradores), escopetas, ametralladoras, sub-ametralladoras, revolver y pistolas. Simplemente vimos las clases ya que eran parte de nuestro programa de estudio.

Cuando salí hacia aquella puerta, la que me conduce hacia el pasillo; me percaté cuenta que al final de este se encontraba una ventana, a la cual me acerqué muy cautelosa, para fijarme que estoy en una casa de dos pisos, situada en quién sabe qué lugar, ya que más allá de lo que podía ver, solo habían árboles alrededor, y en el medio de estos, un camino que se perdía en lo que parecía ser un camino sin final…

Debajo de esta ventana, se hallaba una mesa con un florero, lleno de flores de camelia. Detrás, se encontraba una cajita con una cruz roja en ella. De inmediato pensé que se trataba de un botiquín de primeros auxilios, en seguida llegó a mi mente la idea de que allí podría haber alguna especie de suplemento que me ayudase a defenderme. Y efectivamente se hallaba una tijera que se utiliza para cortar adhesivo, gasa, etc. La tomé para luego ir directo en busca de Artemisa. Necesitaba saber si de verdad estaba bien; para poderla llevar conmigo y utilizar esta arma por si las cosas no salían lo suficientemente bien como especulo, ya que planeo escaparme de aquí con ella. Que me perdone Dios si lo que estoy haciendo no es lo correcto; pero el bien de los míos es lo primero.

Muy cerca de la habitación donde yo había estado hacia un rato, se encontraba otra. La puerta estaba cerrada.

-¡Mierda! – exclame en un susurro. Ya era la única puerta que se encontraba en la segunda planta. ¿Se encontraría allí mi amiga? No lo creo.

Debía bajar las escaleras, debía seguir buscando. Me detengo un momento en la baranda de esta, observando la casa. A pesar de su sencillez, se veía hermosa y llena de vida. Había un piano de cola inmenso que se situaba a un costado de lo que parecía ser la sala. Al lado de este habían unos hermosos muebles azul marino que encajaban a la perfección con la mesa de cristal que se encontraba en el centro de estos y con una alfombra tono verde agua; también se hallaba en esta un comedor, que encajaba perfectamente con el juego de muebles. Había cuadros con hermosas pinturas en las paredes que llenaban de vida el entorno. Se veía tan familiar… tan cálido. Nuevamente me hacía recorda. ¡Es que no entiendo por qué tuvo que pasar esto! Visualicé la puerta de salida, por ahí saldría… a no ser que hubiese otra puerta. La rejilla de la puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero la puerta estaba abierta lo cual daba paso a una brisa esclarecedora.

Al instante vi a Nightroad entrando por la abertura en forma de arco que supongo daban directo a la cocina; con una bandeja llena de comida y una flor de camelia. Vi a mi amiga que pasa 2 segundos detrás de él.

-¡Artemisa! – acto seguido, bajo lo más rápido que puedo hacia donde esta mi amiga. Me pongo delante de ella como reflejando acto de protección. El hombre se sorprendió cuando le mostré la tijera. En seguida se le cayó toda la comida que había en la bandeja. Emparamándose de todo el contenido existente en esta última.

-¡Casandra!, ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Estás loca, ten cuidado con el padre Abel! –

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que este hombre no nos quiere ayudar? La hermana Hilda antes de morir me dijo que tuviese cuidado con unos tales "ellos". ¿Qué puedo saber yo si este hombre es uno de esos tales "ellos"? ¡Échate para atrás Art! Quién sabe que pueda hacer este hombre – le grité tratando de poner la mejor mirada de tigre que tuviese. Estaba intentado intimidarlo, para que de ese modo, pudiésemos hacer que se distorsionara, y así poder escapar sin que el intentase algo en contra de nosotras.

-¡¿pero qué mierda crees que estás haciendo Cas?! ¿Que no te das cuenta que si podemos confiar en este hombre? ¿Crees que si no supiese lo que me acaba de contar estuviese aquí defendiéndolo?- dijo mi amiga, la verdad ya ahí cambiaban las cosas, Artemisa era muy observadora, y siempre le gusta indagar en una cosa antes de estar totalmente segura; cosa que yo no hago, ya que siempre me voy a la de las primeras. Y si mi amiga decía que sabe algo, que ese hombre le había contado algo, pues debo intentar escuchar para poder entender lo que ocurría.

-baja por favor las tijeras- dijo el padre Abel levantándose poco a poco del suelo donde había caído – te contaré lo que sabe Artemisa, pero primero debes calmarte –

A ese punto no me había dado cuenta que mi respiración estaba entrecortada. Empezaba a marearme, me sentía débil nuevamente. El padre Abel me sostuvo para evitar caerme, y me sentó en unos de los sillones de la sala. Art me dio un vaso de agua con azúcar, me fui relajando tomando aire pausadamente, Artemisa me ayudo con un ejercicio de respiración para calmarme, y evitar estrés.

-inhala, 1, 2, 3; exhala. Inhala, 1, 2, 3; exhala – y así hicimos varias veces hasta que estuve calmada totalmente.

-debes aprender a controlar tus emociones – dijo el padre Abel quien venía entrando nuevamente a la sala. Me sorprendió un poco ya que no parecía enojado o molesto por lo ocurrido, todo lo contario, venia con una sonrisa muy cálida al entrar. Se había quitado la ropa sucia (en teoría que yo misma le había ensuciado, ya que prácticamente yo se la había echado encima), llevaba puesta una especie de blazer de tela, manga larga de color gris plomo que le llegaba justo a la rodilla, y un pantalón de la misma tela y color, a juego. Lo recorrí con la vista como en un intento de admirar su físico, era tan alto, tan simpático, tan… que no parecía de este mundo. Mi amiga aun llevaba la misma bata blanca que yo llevaba puesta – creo que te diste cuenta de mi vestimenta, si… es que… me tuve que lavar todo lo que me cayó encima, y pues… ciertamente el café que te llevaba me quemó un poco, pero no fue nada. ¿Ya estás más tranquila? Me sorprendiste absolutamente cuando bajaste, lo menos que pensé es que fueses a hacer algo como eso. Pero ya no importa. Lo importante es que nadie está herido – me volvía a dedicar la más sincera sonrisa que alguien pudiese dar. Estaba atónita, aun tenía tantas preguntas, no entendía nada, me frustra no saber lo que pasa, me frustra que me oculten las cosas, las importantes. En ese momento ya yo estaba mucho más tranquila, Art me ayudó bastante, ella siempre me ayuda cuando estoy enfurecida, ya que por lo general lloro. Pero en este caso no fue así, al parecer, me dio por hiperventilar.

-aun no has descansado lo suficiente, sobre todo después de esto que acaba de pasar, tienes que volver a descansar. Come algo, y vas a dormir algo. Para que recuperes mas fuerzas, y puedas con todo lo que te vamos a contar – dijo Art. Ella nunca me mentía. Así que le obedecí, no podía decir nada, me dolía la garganta, sentía que las palabras no me salían.

-aquí te traje mi especialidad, son huevos al sol, con unos deliciosos panecillos que yo mismo horneé, tocino; y de bebida, un espectacular y fabuloso jugo de naranja; lo común, pero un buen desayuno para que te alimentes bien, y por si quedas con hambre, hay mas comida disponible, y un súper postre que te espera, pastel de calabaza. Yo lo cociné especialmente para ustedes dos. ¡Ah! Y por supuesto una hermosa Camelia para una señorita tan linda como lo es usted. Bon apetite, madeimoselle – me sonrió nuevamente. Esta sonrisa me hizo sonrojar un poco, y el gesto de la flor igualmente. Aunque eso ya era muy común en mí, según Art, yo me sonrojo por cualquier cosa. La verdad es que nunca entiendo porque lo dice, pero omito el hecho de que lo dice. Y como es de su costumbre, allí estaba mi amiga riéndose del gesto que me había hecho el padre Abel, el cual me había hecho sonrojar.

-jajajaja… siempre me reiré cada vez que te sonrojes. Hasta que no aprendas a controlar eso, sabes que siempre lo haré – siempre me molestó que se burlara de mí, pero así es ella. Así es mi mejor amiga.

Lo que había ocurrido, me había hecho sonreír, a pesar de que me molestaba un poco lo antes nombrado; pero al fin y al cabo, tal parecía que el padre Abel era un buen hombre, así que lo mejor sería confiar en él. O al menos lo necesario; pero de igual manera debo mantenerme alerta.

Hice una leve afirmación al padre Abel, para agradecerle la comida. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía mucha, pero mucha hambre. Tal vez, después de todo, si era cierto que tenía alrededor de tres días dormida. Empecé a comer, cada vez casi sin pausa, sin detenerme a respirar, estaba tan hambrienta, que casi de un bocado me acabé el plato. En seguida el padre me ofreció más, lo cual me hizo afirmar. Acabé el segundo plato y el postre, pero esta vez mas lentos. Todo estaba tan delicioso verdaderamente. Esta vez dije en un susurro pausadamente, un sincero gracias al padre. Estaba siendo muy generoso conmigo, y por lo visto, con mi amiga también.

-debes esperar un momento a que baje la comida, ya que fue mucho – dijo el padre – no es bueno que te recuestes de una ya mismo, así – esta vez solo me quedé mirando por la ventana, admirando la vista. Sí que era hermoso ese sitio con muchos árboles alrededor, una brisa acogedora que dan ganas de sentarse a leer un poco debajo de la sombra de uno de esos árboles que te dan sustento, que son como la clave de vida de este sitio." Me pregunto qué hora será". Hice una seña a Art, quien estaba sentada a mi lado, tan pensativa; quizá analizando algo. Le pregunté con una seña, qué hora era.

-son las 10:30 de la mañana – dijo ella viendo el reloj que se encontraba en la pared, justo detrás de nosotras.

El crucifijo recordé rápidamente. Había sido muy descuidada al olvidar algo tan importante como lo es esa reliquia. Luego de haberme despertado, lo primero que pensé fue en defensa personal, y descuidé el crucifijo que sé que él me había dado.

-El cru… cifi… jo… - traté de decir mirando al padre, que había ya recogido los platos, y se estaba sentando en el otro sofá.

-si, cierto, ¿pero, dónde lo habrás dejado...?. La última vez que fui a verte para verificar si estabas dormida, se encontraba a un lado de ti, en la cama. Debe estar allá. En seguida lo busco para ti – dijo levantándose del sillón para luego subir las escaleras.

En menos de un minuto, ya estaba de regreso, con mi prenda más preciada, ya que era como si la hermana Hilda estuviese conmigo, ya que ese crucifijo era el que justificaba el amor que sentía hacia los que una vez fueron, y serán mi familia.

-aquí esta – dijo el padre, al momento que lo colgaba de mi cuello, para no perderlo más – estaba tirado en el piso, justo al lado de la puerta de tu habitación. Seguramente se enganchó en tu ropa, no te diste cuenta, y después se te cayó cuando intentabas escapar – nuevamente su sonrisa, ¿es que no podía dejar de sonreír y ser tan amable de una vez por todas? si tenía que revelar algo que lo hiciera ya mismo. Pero al parecer algunas cosas tenían que esperar. Tal como lo que se suponía me tenían que decir, pero que no han querido decir ya que tengo que estar mucho mejor para lo que tengo que escuchar. Y gracias a Dios no me dirán nada al momento, ya que me siento muy cansada, y quiero dormir. Mis ojos no soportaban más estar abiertos; los cierro para encontrarme en mi propia mente un paisaje muy parecido al que se encuentra alrededor de la casa. Todo es tan hermoso, el cielo está despejado y tranquilo.


End file.
